The Farthest Origin
by AkafilogaArgriese
Summary: Seekor monster yang dahulunya dikucilkan dari dunia, berkelana melintasi ruang dan waktu demi mencari esensi dari sebuah kata berjudul kehidupan. Kini, dia telah menemukannya, kini dia tahu arti dari esensi dari kata itu, kata yang membawanya pada benang merah takdirnya. Namun, apakah ia bisa mempertahankan kehidupan barunya dari masa lalu yang mencoba merenggutnya? Check here guys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

**Dll, akan ditambah seiring berjalanannya cerita.**

**Warn! : Multichap, alur rada kacau, monogami, multiverse, Bahasa Alien**

* * *

**Summary** :

Seekor monster yang dahulunya dikucilkan dari dunia, berkelana melintasi ruang dan waktu demi mencari esensi dari sebuah kata berjudul kehidupan. Kini, dia telah menemukannya, kini dia tahu arti dari esensi dari kata itu, kata yang membawanya pada benang merah takdirnya. Namun apakah ia bisa mempertahankan kehidupan barunya dari masa lalu yang mencoba merenggutnya?

* * *

Chapter 1 : New Beginning

Memiliki sebuah rumah adalah hal yang memberikan kepuasan tersendiri, terlebih bagi sepasang suami istri muda. Tidak peduli besar atau kecil, jelek atau indah. Yang terpenting bukanlah tampilan rumah itu, tapi suasana yang mengisi didalamnya.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi Naruto dan istrinya, mereka yang dulu hidup di pulau yang terisolasi dari peradaban dunia kini harus pindah ke daerah yang terjamah peradaban demi masa dean mereka.

"Buka matamu!" Ucap Naruto pada seorang wanita berambut ungu dihadapannya. Wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan pupil orangenya lalu setelah otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi, mimik wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Whoa! Ini indah sekali, Naru-chan!" Ucap wanita itu senang sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Tenanglah Ingvild, aku tidak mungkin membuatmu tinggal di pulau yang terisolasi dari peradaban seperti itu," Balas Naruto mengelus pelan kepala wanita itu.

"T-tidak-tidak! Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kita bertiga tinggal disana saja!" Ucap wanita bernama Ingvild itu sambil menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Naruto dari dekat. "Mungkin tidak apa-apa bagi kita, namun aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak kita hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu," Balas Naruto hangat.

"M-muh…" Ingvild hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. "Disamping itu Ingvild, aku pindah ke kota ini karena aku merasakan beberapa aura makhluk yang mirip seperti dirimu," Ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

Ingvild langsung mengerti dan bergumam pelan, "Iblis yah?" Namun ia langsung memandang kembali wajah Naruto. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita menghindari mereka?"

"Ingvild, mau tak mau kita adalah bagian dari dunia supranatural, kita harus menerima itu… percayalah kehidupan manusia tak sepenuhnya cocok bagi kita, aku tahu rasanya dipanggil monster karena merupakan satu-satunya makhluk abnormal saat itu," Balas Naruto.

"Umh… Naru-chan benar juga, aku sendiri belum terlalu bisa menjaga kekuatanku dengan benar, akan sangat buruk jika salah satu dari kita sampai menampakkan kekuatan pada publik manusia biasa, itu akan meruntuhkan keseimbangan dunia." Ingvild mengangguk setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Terlebih masing-masing dari kita adalah makhluk abnormal diantara abnormal, kau adalah keturunan Maou Leviathan dan aku adalah - Hallo! Apa ada orang?!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu dan salam dari seseorang. "Siapa itu?" Tanya Ingvild penasaran. "Yah, kenalan lama hanya seorang gubernur pengangguran," Balas Naruto berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu diikuti oleh istrinya.

Naruto membeli sebuah rumah bergaya modern dengan ukuran sedang di sebuah kota bernama Kuoh. Sebuah rumah ukuran sedang dan halaman kecil yang dipagari besi namun tidak tajam karena berbatasan langsung dengan jalan raya.

Kriet! Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan seorang pria yang terlihat cukup tua dengan rambut pirang dengan beberapa bagian berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan sebuah jas hitam dan menenteng tas koper kecil yang sama hitamnya.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu, jadi ini rumah barumu? Cukup bagus," Gumam pria itu langsung menyemprotkan komentarnya soal rumah baru Naruto.

Mereka duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Ingvild terlihat tidak nyaman berada dihadapan pria itu dan ia mencubit paha Naruto yang duduk disampingnya tanpa diketahui pria itu.

"Nah Ingvild... Inilah Gubernur Fallen Angel, Azazel!" Ucap Naruto dengan gaya memperkenalkan pria bernama Azazel. Sementara yang diperkenalkan hanya memasang pose keren dengan memegang dagunya.

"U-uh... S-salam kenal, N-nama saya Ingvild Leviathan," Balas Ingvild berusaha sesopan mungkin. "Whoaaa! Aku tahu kau memiliki istri dari ras Iblis, tapi aku tidak menyangkan kalau dia keturunan Maou Leviathan?!" Azazel langsung terkaget heboh tepat setelah Ingvild memperkenalkan namanya.

"Berisik Azazel, jadi bagaimana penempatanku di Kuoh Academy?" Tanya Naruto. "Tunggu dulu, apa istrimu benar-benar keturunan Leviathan?!" Ucap Azazel masih menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Huh, tentu saja benar, mau kusuruh dia buat menenggelamkanmu kelaut agar kau percaya?" Balas Naruto. "Huh, hanya saja... Nona muda, apa kau tertarik untuk mengambil alih kursi Leviathan di Underworld mengingat sekarang kursi itu sedang kosong dan mereka butuh iblis keturunan Maou yang asli?" Tanya Azazel.

"T-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk itu, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan Naru-chan saja setiap saat, aku tidak membutuhkan hal lain selain itu." Ingvild menggeleng cepat sambil memeluk legan kiri Naruto erat.

"Dia tidak ingin itu Azazel, lagipula dia ini Half-Devil dan manusia," Balas Naruto. "B-begitu baiklah, berarti aman untuk membiarkan dia berada di Kuoh meski ia keturunan Maou lama," Balas Azazel menghela nafas lega.

"Lagipula Ingvild juga memiliki Sacred Gear setingkat Longinus."

"Apaaaaa?!"

Kriet!

"Dah Naru-chan~ aku menantikan segera kedatanganmu di Kuoh besok!" Ucap Azazel meninggalkan halaman rumah Naruto. Twitch! "Lain kali dia memanggilku Naru-chan, akan kukirim dia ke matahari," Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Naru-chan, aku merasa lapar, bisa belikan aku sesuatu sebentar?" Tanya Ingvild dengan nada childishnya. "Yeah, baiklah! Tunggu dirumah, aku akan membelikanmu pancake kesukaanmu," Balas Naruto berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Klek! "Bercanda! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Ujar Ingvild menutup pintu rumah mereka lalu berlari menyusul Naruto. "Terserah mana yang menurutmu menyenangkan, asalkan jangan memaksakan diri saja," Balas Naruto.

•••

•••••

•••••••••

Naruto menghela nafas sabar. Perjalanan mencari toko pancake sekaligus menikmati suasana sore hari bersama sang istri terganggu oleh beberapa orang yang membicarakan mereka di perjalanan.

Secara fisik memang Naruto masih sekitar 21 tahunan sedangkan Ingvild malah masih sekitar 17-18 tahunan, namun disamping itu usia Ingvild sesungguhnya adalah sekitar 100 tahunan, namun karena dia Iblis, jadi usia itu belum membawa perubahan signifikan pada fisiknya. Sedangkan usia Naruto, belum terdefinisi.

"Si Azazel itu! Beraninya dia membuatku menyetujui penawaran mengesalkan itu! Mungkin aku harus menghadiahinya kunjungan ke Black Hole terdekat!" Naruto bersungut-sungut sendiri atas perbuatan Azazel yang cukup licik kepadanya. "Naru-chan, tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga ingin merasakannya sekali lagi, soalnya aku dulu tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikannya!"

Emosi Naruto langsung mereda saat itu juga. Disamping kekuatan Longinusnya, hanya dengan kata-kata yang biasa- yang menurut Naruto adalah suara paling indah, Ingvild langsung bisa menjinakkan monster buas sepertinya. Hubungan mereka adalah suatu kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang melebihi ruang, waktu dan segala batasan di dunia mereka.

Mungkin dulunya Naruto adalah monster yang hanya memandang makhluk selainnya adalah amoeba kecil, membawa teror pada setiap tempat yang ia datangi, mengacaukan atau menghancurkan takdir banyak orang. Namun karena Ingvild lah ia mengetahui esensi setiap makhluk hidup. Karena itulah ia akan melindungi hubungan mereka bahkan kalau ia harus melawan para sesamanya.

"Baiklah! Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi orang baik!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat. "Yosh! Bersemangatlah Naru-chan!". Balas Ingvild senang.

Tuk! "Hey, nona muda, daripada bersama pria culun itu lebih baik temani kami hehehe...".

"Wroaghhh! Menyingkir kalian Amoeba!" Duaghhhhh! "Uarghhhhh!"

Dan belum ada sepuluh detik.

**Unknown Place, Countless Far from Solar System**

Makhluk dengan bentuk yang sangat abnormal dengan ukuran super massive, sedang mengamati kehidupan Naruto dari sebuah lingkaran putih mirip portal dihadapannya. Bentuk makhluk itu belum bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun aura kekuatannya sangatlah mengerikan.

Ia mengamati Naruto dengan penuh kecermatan dan sesekali bergerak kebingungan, entahlah apapun ekspresi dan gerakannya tidak dapat dimengerti kecuali dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"**L'od wuyv yaui ch'uise tijhs uv'shrsre, yaui w'fho acrvaojs mfeanjy uv'shrsre... yaui paqowhs ihg fuayr t'hyian anh'ly gplophg frajum earth, nquew yaui guahve ayrll yaui pqowhs tqpo oyrehkl wrpxhon?"**

**To be Continued...**

**Hallo, ini fict pertama dari reader yang baru saja bermetamorfosis menjadi author. Karena ini masih prolog, jadi masih banyak hal yang membingungkan. Juga masih ada banyak hal yang saya rasa kurang dari fict ini meski baru prolog dan 1 chapter, jadi saya harap para reader juga mau memberi krisarnya.**

**Oke, segitu dulu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Btw, ada yang mau mengajari soal kepenulisan atau soal perfanfiksian, jujur masih awam banget dalam menulis fict. **

**Terimakasih sudah mampir, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi**

**Dll, akan ditambah seiring berjalanannya cerita.**

**Warn! : Multichap, alur rada kacau, monogami, multiverse, Bahasa Alien **

* * *

Dewa-Dewi Mitologi merupakan para makhluk yang menempati tempat tertinggi dan tidak dapat dipisahkan dari sejarah umat manusia.

Mereka telah ada sejak manusia muncul, dan telah dipuja oleh manusia sejak dahulu kala, bahkan banyak sekali Mitologi dengan Dewa-Dewinya yang bermacam-macam.

Bahkan dalam sejarah makhluk supranatural, mereka juga menempati posisi khusus yang juga cukup tinggi dalam sejarah ketiga fraksi. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan diluar akal sehat yang bahkan mampu menyamai Maou, Seraph atau bahkan lebih kuat lagi.

Para Dewa itu sendiri memiliki berbagai macam wujud yang sebagian telah digambarkan oleh para manusia, mereka biasanya memiliki kemampuan untuk membentuk sendiri wujud mereka seperti apa.

Dan oleh karena mereka dipuja oleh manusia, sebagian dari mereka memiliki wujud yang mirip dengan manusia.

Selain para Dewa, makhluk lain yang juga sejak dahulu menempati posisi tertinggi dalam dunia supranatural adalah Naga. Reptil terbang itu telah menguasai langit bahkan sejak manusia belum ada, karenanya mereka tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah umat manusia.

Di dunia ini ada beberapa Naga yang sangat kuat hingga dijuluki Dragon King, Heavenly Dragon, sampai tiga Naga terkuat yang masing-masing memiliki julukannya.

Ophis sang ketidak terbatasan, Great Red sang True Dragon, dan Trihexa yang melambangkan kehancuran. Mereka bertiga sangat kuat sampai para Dewa Mitologi dan bahkan hampir seluruh makhluk di dunia ini segan akan kekuatan mereka.

Namun apakah mereka mengetahui ada sekumpulan eksistensi yang jauh lebih mengerikan? Yang ada bahkan sejak awal terbentuknya alam semesta? Mereka yang berada di luar dunia, yang bahkan tidak mungkin dikalahkan oleh semua eksistensi supranatural di Bumi meski mereka menyatukan kekuatan mereka?

"[O]utside The Ordered Universe"

* * *

Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama Yang Gagal

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil bersedekap dan menenteng tas kecil berwarna hitam.

Ia sekarang mengenakan sebuah setelan jas warna hitam, dasi biru bergaris dan sebuah sepatu hitam.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. "Awas saja kau Azazel, jika sampai kau bohong, aku akan memberikan kiamat padamu."

Flashback

"Apaaaaa?!"

"Sacred Gear setingkat Longinus?! Ditambah dia keturunan Maou! Potensinya sungguh besar!" Teriak Azazel setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Hoi, mengapa kau terkejut begitu, bukankah juga punya murid yang punya Longinus?" Balas Naruto menatap Azazel bosan.

"B-benar! Tapi Sacred Gear setingkat Longinus, nama dan kekuatannya belum diketahui, aku sangat tertarik untuk menelitinya!" Ucap Azazel dengan wajah maniak Sacred Gearnya.

Krrt! "Naru-chan, aku takut dengan pria ini!" Bisik Ingvild sambil memeras salah satu lengan Naruto yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Terbakar…"

"A-apa?"

"Kau mau membedah istriku? Pilihlah kematianmu, terbakar oleh matahari, terhisap ke pusat singularitas, atau dihancurkan oleh ledakan Hyper Nova?"

"H-hoi, aku bukannya berniat membedah istrimu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dengan cara menguji kekuatannya dan menganalisis data yang kudapatkan darinya," Jelas Azazel.

Naruto memutar matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Huft… Kukira apa, namun asal kau tahu, istriku sedang hamil dan jika kau berniat berlebihan padanya, silahkan pilih ketiga opsi tadi."

"Heee, selamat karena akan menjadi seorang ayah," Ucap Azazel. Kemudian ia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu memandang pasangan suami istri itu dengan wajah berbinar. "Bagaimana kalau istrimu menjadi siswi di Kuoh Academy, sebagai siswi pindahan kelas 3?"

"Tunggu, apa katamu?! Dia sudah menikah! Lagipula dia sedang hamil!" Balas Naruto melotot. "Sekolah? Yeaaay! Aku dulu putus sekolah saat kelas 3 SMA, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa!" Balas Ingvild dengan wajah berbinar.

Naruto menoleh kearah istrinya dengan wajah cengo, sejak kapan wajah ketakutan tadi berubah menjadi wajah berbinar seperti anak TK yang mau dibelikan permen?

"Yah, status menikah atau belum tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan di Kuoh Academy, lalu soal kehamilan, kurasa untuk satu tahun masa belajar, tidak akan segera terlihat bukan?" Ucap Azazel memberikan komentarnya.

"Sialan kau benar, Dragonoid seperti istriku melewati masa kehamilan sampai melahirkan yang lebih lama ketimbang manusia, satu tahun juga hanya terlihat seperti kegemukan biasa," Balas Naruto terlihat berpikir.

Karena sesuatu yang Naruto telah lakukan pada Ingvild, kini darah manusianya sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh darah Naga, jadi ia sekarang adalah Dragonoid Half Devil dan Half Dragon.

"Nee! Nee! Nee! Jadi aku diperbolehkan sekolah lagi?" Ingvild terus mengguncang-guncang bahu suaminya yang sedang berpikir keras.

Sampai aksinya terhenti oleh tangan kiri Naruto yang memegang pundaknya. "Azazel, bagaimana dengan identitas istriku? Sejarah dunia Iblis mencatat bahwa mereka pernah berkonflik dengan sesamanya, mereka memerangi dan membenci klan Maou lama yang dalam hal ini istriku merupakan salah satu keturunan mereka," Ujar Naruto mode serius.

"Yah kau benar, dalam beberapa hari terakhir aku juga membunuh salah satu iblis klan Maou lama, Katerea Leviathan, satu klan dengan istrimu," Ucap Azazel yang menyebabkan Ingvild kembali memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Tapi, melihat reaksi istrimu tadi, kurasa dia bukan iblis yang kejam dan haus tahta Maou, jadi klan Sitri dan Gremory bisa menerimanya," Ujar Azazel.

"Dan jika sampai mereka melukai istriku? Apalagi sampai menyebabkannya keguguran?" Tanya Naruto tajam. "Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku, melenyapkan Gregory atau bahkan Underworld sepenuhnya," Balas Azazel dengan tatapan yakin.

"Haaah, baiklah Ingvild, aku mengizinkanmu bersekolah kembali, yah karena aku juga akan jadi guru disana, kurasa aku bisa tetap mengawasimu," Ujar Naruto.

"Yeaaaaaa!"

"Oke, disamping masalah supranatural itu, aku ingin melihat kompetensimu dulu, kau ingin mendaftar sebagai guru sejarah bukan?" Ucap Azazel.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku melakukan tes apa? Bahasa inggris? Bahasa Alien? Sejarah Jepang? Sejarah bangsa-bangsa? Atau kalau perlu kuberikan cerita panjang mengenai sejarah dari awal masa BigBang sampai Homo Sapiens berkuasa seperti sekarang," Ujar Naruto.

Azazel membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah kertas dan map dari dalam sana. "Hehe… semuanya!"

Flashback End

"Rawwrr!" Naruto menoleh dan menemukan seekor buaya berkulit hijau tengah menatap kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekeliling bunga matahari yang ditanam Ingvild.

Naruto memanggilnya sebagai anjing penjaga rumahnya. Tentu saja karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai anjing, jadi ia memanggil buaya yang merupakan salah satu "Familiar"nya.

"Hoi, Sebek, jaga rumah ini dengan baik, jangan siapapun sampai masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seizinku!" Perintah Naruto. "Rawrr! Rawwrr!" Seakan mengerti, buaya hijau itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Ting! Ting!

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Naruto menemukan sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan sepasang mata violet menatapnya dari depan gerbang rumahnya sambil memencet bel disana.

"Masuklah!"

Gadis itu membuka pagar rumah Naruto dan berjalan kearah sang tuan rumah melalui jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu berbentuk persegi.

"Permisi, apakah ini rumah Uzumaki Naruto-san?" Tanya gadis itu sopan. "Benar, aku sendiri Uzumaki Naruto," Balas Naruto mengamati sedikit gadis itu.

"Hai, perkenalkan, nama saya Sona Sitri, saya datang kemari atas permintaan Azazel-sensei untuk menjemput Ingvild-san," Ujar gadis bernama Sona itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Jadi kamu yang diutus Azazel yah?" Gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian menoleh kesamping dan berteriak. "Hoi Ingvild! Penjemputmu sudah datang!"

"T-tunggu! Aku kesana!" Balas Ingvild dari dalam rumah. "A-ano, maaf mengganggu, jadi apa benar anda dan Ingvild-san sudah menikah?" Tanya Sona sedikit penasaran.

"Hum, benar, aku sebenarnya sudah melarangnya bersekolah, namun ia tetap memaksa… jadi apa boleh buat?" Balas Naruto. "Tidak, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia diperbolehkan bersekolah, itu mungkin akan berguna untuk keadaan mentalnya," Balas Sona.

"Hum, mungkin kamu ada benarnya juga yah? Memang aku terkadang merasa bersalah meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa melakukan apa-apa," Ujar Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Halooo! Namaku Ingvild Leviathan, mohon bantuannya!" Teriak Ingvild keluar dari dalam rumah dan memperkenalkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sona.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum tipis melihat kecantikan istrinya dalam balutan seragam siswi Akademi Kuoh.

Tuk! "Kau ini, sudah kubilang beberapa kali cukup katakan nama depanmu saja!" Ujar Naruto memukul pelan kepala ungu itu.

"Ittai… Huuh… akan aneh jika menyebutkan namaku tanpa marga bukan?" Protes Ingvild. "Huh, kamu tidak terkejut?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan protesan Ingvild.

"T-tidak, sebenarnya Azazel-sensei sudah menjelaskan semua tadi malam, meski sulit dipercaya, namun aura iblis yang lumayan luar biasa ini pasti dari keturunan Maou yang asli," Balas Sona membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Namun ia segera teringat akan sesuatu hal. "Ah, maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri pada anda, perkenalkan… nama saya Sona Sitri, ketua Osis di Kuoh Academy."

"Yosh! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sona-chan! Selama setahun kedepan, mohon bantuannya!" Balas Ingvild tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Sona.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sangat kecil melihat interaksi kedua makhluk non-amoeba dihadapannya, namun suara jam tangannya membuyarkan perhatiannya.

"Hei, sudah hampir jam 06.30, bukankah sebagai ketua Osis harusnya kau datang lebih awal? Aku juga harus segera berangkat, aku tidak mau mengacaukan hari pertamaku sebagai guru," Ucap Naruto.

"A-ah, benar juga! Anda juga akan masuk ke Kuoh Academy sebagai guru, mulai sekarang saya juga mohon bantuannya, Uzumaki-sensei!" Ucap Sona membungkuk setelah melepas tangannya dari Ingvild.

"Kyaaaah! Ada amoeba di bahuku!" Teriak Ingvild tepat dibelakang Sona.

Slap! "A-are?" Bingung Sona saat tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto di depannya, ia berbalik dan terkejut saat menemukan Naruto telah berada di depan Ingvild. _"Cepat sekali? Teleportasi? Tanpa lingkaran sihir?"_

"Heeh? Dimana Amoeba itu?" Ujar Naruto membungkuk untuk melihat bahu kanan Ingvild, melihat apakah makhluk kecil itu ada disana.

Sedetik kemudian otaknya baru menyadari satu hal. _"Sejak kapan Ingvild peduli soal Amoeba?"_

"T—" Naruto langsung menyadari maksud istrinya, namun sebelum ia bereaksi, kedua tangan lembut itu mencengkram kuat kedua pipinya dan Ingvild menciumnya tepat di bibirnya, dan dihadapan Sona.

"Fuu—ahhh…" Lima detik kemudian Ingvild melepaskan ciuman dan cengkramannya lalu segera berbalik dan memegang tangan Sona yang masih terbengong.

"Kami berangkat dulu! Sampai jumpa disekolah, Uzumaki-sensei!" Teriak Invgvild langsung menarik Sona dan membawanya pergi dengan tenaga monster.

"Yang terakhir sampai adalah telur busuk!"

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dimanapun ia mendengar istrinya menjerit ketakutan, secara reflek yang telah tertanam kuat, maka ia ia akan segera ber-teleportasi ke tempat istrinya berada.

"Awas saja kau nanti malam," Gumam Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Dan kau salah Ingvild, yang terakhir sampai adalah telur berlian!"

Tring!

Dengan santai Naruto keluar dari balik pepohonan dan berjalan kearah pintu gerbang Kuoh Academy. Benar, dia baru saja ber-teleportasi.

07.30

Setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian perkenalan dengan para guru lainnya yang menurut Naruto kurang membuatnya nyaman, akhirnya ia harus mengajar untuk pertama kalinya.

Mata pelajaran sejarah. Baginya yang telah hidup lebih tua dari sejarah yang diajarkan, tentu sangat mudah baginya menyampaikan itu semuanya.

Ia bisa membaca ingatan sebuah benda/orang hanya dengan menyentuhnya jika ia mau. Ia menggunakan kemampuannya pada tanah matahari terbit ini, sehingga ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dari pulau ini terbentuk sampai hari ini. Terlebih karena ingatannya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, maka ia bisa menjadi sumber sejarah yang lebih lengkap dari susunan buku manapun.

"Kelas 3, yah? Kudengar ini masa yang sangat menentukan bagi murid-murid disini untuk bisa melanjutkan ke universitas, yah kurasa aku akan sedikit berbaik hati dan mengajari para homo sapiens itu sejarah mereka sendiri," Ujar Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar ia punya motivasi untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

Ia membuka pintu kelas yang langsung menyebabkan kegaduhan apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya berhenti.

Tanpa memerhatikan para murid yang ada disana, Naruto langsung menuju ke meja guru dan meletakkan tas yang berisi buku-bukunya.

Walau ia tahu lebih daripada buku-buku itu, namun ia tetap butuh pedoman mengenai materi mana yang seharusnya ia sampaikan. Jangan sampai materinya tentang sejarah Jepang, namun ia malah menerangkan sejarah planet Namex.

"Yosh! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini aku guru sejarah baru kalian, mohon bantuannya untuk setahun kedepan!" Ujar Naruto menunjukkan wajah yang bersemangat.

"Haaaaaa!"

"A-apa?!"

"Uzumaki?!"

"U-uh?" Naruto bingung sendiri. Padahal ia hanya memperkenalkan namanya sendiri namun, kehebohan langsung terjadi. Ia yang sedikit menunduk setelah memperkenalkan namanya mulai melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"_Apa mereka tadinya mengira aku adalah orang lain? Apa para guru itu salah memberikan spoiler namaku?"_ Batin Naruto. Akhirnya ia berniat menegaskan perkenalannya kembali.

Dengan wajah percaya diri dan tegas, ia langsung menatap para muridnya. "Sepertinya kalian salah mengira nama orang lain…" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kali ini guru baru kalian adalah aku, Kono Uzumaki Naruto da!" Ujarnya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"N-naniiii?!"

"B-beneran?!"

"Kyaaa! Hancur sudah harapanku!"

"Tidaaaakk!"

"T-tunggu ada apa ini?" Bingung Naruto menatap lekat para muridnya, saat itulah ia menemukan biang kerok dari masalah ini.

"Kau ya?!" Ujar Naruto menatap jauh dipojokan kiri bangku paling belakang, ada sesosok wanita berambut ungu yang tengah tersenyum sambil menutup kedua matanya dan melambaikan tangannya. Kini hampir seluruh penghuni kelas sedang memandang Ingvild dengan wajah tak percaya.

Lebih tepatnya pada papan nama yang terpasang di dada kirinya. "Uzumaki Ingvild". Sedangkan yang dipandangi terus saja tersenyum dengan sikap yang masih sama. "Te—hee!"

15.30

Naruto mengemasi buku-bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kantor. Ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya. Bukannya menerangakan sejarah mengenai Restorasi Meiji, ia malah menerangkan sedikit tentang sejarah dirinya. Sikap Ingvild juga memperparah keadannya. Akhirnya Naruto berakhir dengan memberikan tugas yang lumayan banyak pada mereka, karena jamnya sudah habis untuk meladeni pertanyaan mereka tentang hubungannya dengan Ingvild.

Ia ingin sampai di rumah sesegera mungkin dan menghajar habis Ingvild, sampai seorang pemuda berambut perak memanggilnya.

"Selamat sore Uzumaki-sensei!" Naruto memandang heran pemuda ini. Ia tidak ingat pemuda dihadapannya saat ini ada diantara murid-murid yang dia ajar di beberapa kelas 3 hari ini. "Mungkin kelas 2?"

"Maaf, boleh tahu namamu dan ada perlu apa denganku?" Balas Naruto. "Perkenalkan nama saya Kiba Yuuto dari kelas 2, saya kesini atas permintaan Ketua Klub penelitian ilmu Gaib," Ujar pemuda bernama Kiba itu.

Naruto menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Karena serangkaian kejadian mengesalkan karena ulah istrinya tadi, ia sampai melupakan kalau sekolah ini juga dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk non-homo sapiens.

Ia juga baru ingat kalau merasakan kehadiran Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis bahkan Malaikat dari beberapa orang siswa ataupun siswi yang berpapasan dengannya tadi.

"Bailklah, tunjukkan jalannya Kiba," Ujar Naruto. Kiba mengangguk dan berjalan kearah sebuah bangunan tua bergaya eropa diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan "Klub" itu setelah dipersilahkan oleh Kiba.

"Heee! Naru-chan, kau datang juga rupanya!" Ia menemukan Ingvild yang ditemani Sona disana. Dihadapan mereka ada seorang gadis berambut merah panjang serta seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki-sensei, mungkin anda sudah mengenalku saat di kelas, namun ada baiknya agar aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi," Ujar gadis itu tepat setelah Naruto duduk disamping Ingvild dan Sona.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rias Gremory, penerus dan iblis dari klan Gremory serta ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib ini," Ujar Rias dengan nada sopan. "Isse-kun, perkenalkan dirimu juga," Lanjutnya.

"H-hai! S-saya Hyoudo Issei dari kelas 2! Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Uzumaki-sensei!" Ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu. "E-eh? Uzumaki?" Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung.

Melihat itu Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sudah sekian kali kejadian itu terjadi. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku dan Ingvild sudah menikah," Ujar Naruto . "Fuuh…" Sedetik kemudian, wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi wajah kecewa.

Twitch! _"Jika saja tidak ada aura Draig padamu, sudah kuledakkan kepalamu kau siluman batman!'_

"Hehe! Bagaimana menurutmu Academy ini? Tidak buruk juga bukan?" Ujar Azazel duduk di meja ketua dengan pose seperti bos besar.

"Azazel?" Beo Naruto. "Yah! Namaku Azazel dan aku adalah pembimbing klub ini, hahaha!" Ujar Azazel tertawa keras berlagak memperkenalkan dirinya kembali.

"Lihat ini!" Lanjut Azazel mengacungkan salah satu lengannya kearah Naruto. Bwosh! Tangan sampai siku dari lengan yang diacungkan Azazel meluncur kearah Naruto.

"Whoaaaa!" Ujar Issei menghindari roket tangan yang hampir menghantam kepalanya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah dari dulu Azazel, masih kekanak-kanakan," Ujar Naruto menangkap tangan robot itu dengan santai. "Hahaha! Sebagai Da-Tenshi aku tidak memiliki masa kanak-kanak, biarkan aku merasakannya sesekali," Balas Azazel tertawa.

"Lagipula itu adalah salah satu risetku, tangan itu bisa kembali padaku seberapa jauhpun jaraknya, teknologi yang sangat membantu dalam pengembangan Sacred Gearku," Lanjutnya menghentikan tertawanya.

"Hum, masa kanak-kanak yah? Ne Azazel, kau bilang benda ini bisa kembali padamu sejauh apapun bukan? Kalau begitu mari kita main lempar tangkap," Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

"H-hoi!"

"Gate Open!" Wunggg!

Naruto melempar tangan robot itu kedalam [Gate] sebesar duakali bola basket yang ia ciptakan di sampingnya.

"Hehe… tangan robotmu ada di sabuk asteroid sekarang, silahakan ambil," Ujar Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Temeee!"

*Poor Azazel

Sementara Rias dan peeragenya+Sona dan Ingvild hanya facepalm melihat interaksi dua makhluk non normies itu.

"Maaf Uzumaki-sensei, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada anda," Ujar Rias mengabaikan Azazel. Seketika Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Apa itu?"

"Anda dan Ingvild Leviathan diundang oleh Maou Lucifer, Sirzech-Onisama untuk berkunjung ke Underworld."

15.30

Seorang pemuda berambut perak tengah menatap datar Kuoh Academy dari atas sebuah gedung tinggi didepan sekolah itu.

Disampingnya ada seorang gadis kecil (Loli) yang menatap kearah gedung milik Occult Research Club dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ophis, apa benar itu memang dia?" Tanya pria berambut perak itu. "Entahlah, aku sendiri juga kurang yakin, namun auranya tidak salah lagi, satu hal yang kubutuhkan adalah memastikan kekuatannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Balas Ophis.

"Hehehe, jika seperti itu yang kau mau, biarkan aku yang melakukannya selagi rivalku Sekiryuutei belum bisa menyamaiku," Ujar Vali dengan senyum maniaknya. "Silahkan saja, Vali… namun jika setelah beberapa detik dapat kusimpulkan kalau orang itu memang Dia, kau harus segera mundur atau kau akan terbunuh," Balas Ophis.

"Aku belum mau kau mati, kemungkinannya memang hanya 40 persen, namun jika benar, maka yang akan kau hadapi adalah seekor Naga, terlebih lagi bukan Naga biasa, melainkan Dia yang dipuja para Naga sebagai First of The Dragon, Naga yang menyandang julukan Dragon of The Origin."

**To be Continued...**

**Akhirnya bisa up, Gomen jika masih ada typo dan kesalahan kata, btw mungkin masih banyak yang bingung karena saya menggunakan kata-kata yang penuh ambiguitas di prolog yah? Maaf juga kalau memang membingungkan daripada membuat penasaran. **

**Soal makhluk apa sebenarnya Naruto itu di fict ini, MUNGKIN sudah saya beberkan diatas, namun itu masih melalui "Menurut" Vali dan Ophis. Sebenarnya sudah saya kasih Clue sih, namun mungkin masih banyak yang tidak bisa menangkap, gpp juga sih untuk menjaga agar fict ini tetap menarik. (Btw, yang udah dapet Cluenya saya mohon dengan sangat untuk disampaikan lewat PM saja daripada dibeberkan di kolom Review, klo memang ingin mengutarakannya)**

**Oke segitu dulu, dan mungkin akan ada beberapa chara atau unsur lain diluar anime DxD dan Naruto.**

***Tambahan, menjawab pertanyaan dari sebagian Reviewer entah Guest atau bukan.**

**Fahri Lucifer : **Hehe, ntar akan ada penjelasannya tersendiri dan ini terkait masa lalu mereka yang belum saya paparkan

**(Guest) Koga-san : **Cuma Ingvild yang nyebut pake sufix -chan, klo yang laen mah (kaya Azazel) klo masih diulangin juga bakal dilempar ke Matahari XD

**Schatten Der Durkenheilt : **Bahasa Alien, terinspirasi dari bahasa Cthuvian namun saya karang sendiri karena masih puyeng dalam mempelajari bahasa itu.

**See you next chapter**


End file.
